


How To Summon A Soul Eater? Don’t.

by hansungchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elements of Horror, M/M, Not Beta Read, Summoning, We Die Like Women, donghyuck has a dog named sarang, donghyuck just wants to sleep, nope not related at all to whatever existing definitions of soul eater on the internet, park jisung is our supernatural enthusiast, renjun is a soul eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: The thing about summoning a soul eater is; first, make sure they are alright being called upon. Second, ensure that they are not busy with, well, underworld theatre stuff (such as qualifying for the role of a prima ballerina). Third, check if they are on a diet (if they are, please don't continue with the ritual). And last but not the least, be certain you won't get the human-hater, grumpy type. Well, not that you can really check and validate your chances. You can always leave it on the wheel of luck.And Donghyuck? Well, you can guarantee his wheel of luck has stopped spinning long ago.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	How To Summon A Soul Eater? Don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to be clear I have no idea what's a soul eater (or if such thing exists?). This is purely made up for the purpose of the plotline. Anyway, this is written in one sitting so lower your expectation. This is absolutely a self-indulgent fic that I can not help but write overnight lol. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comment section and yes, this will be continued as a series :)

“Whoa another rough night, hyung?” Jisung, a Bio-Chem major just a year below Donghyuck, greeted as he saw the tan boy walking through the halls of their university looking like a zombie.

Donghyuck groans, “Isn’t it obvious?”

The younger, who now has a hand tapping his shoulder, chuckled. “What did your roommate do this time?”

By roommate, Jisung doesn’t mean an _actual human roommate_. By all means, the younger was talking about the _spirit living_ with Donghyuck in his very cheap apartment complex. And just like an actual roommate, this one is getting on his nerves. Not because it’s stealing all the food on his stock, nor was it using his personal things, but because ever since Donghyuck moved in never once did he experience a night of peaceful sleep.

Just think of this ghost as that particular roommate who likes to blast music at night and laugh really loud while talking to her/his friends on phone. Only this one makes noise by walking with heavy footsteps in the middle of the night- sometimes knocking on his door like a good roommate that it is (please note the sarcasm)-, and no, it doesn’t laugh like an annoying teenager. It cries. Every 12 midnight. Just when Donghyuck was about to sleep.

“The motherfucker broke my precious mirror in the living room. Swear to God, it gave me a heart attack and for a moment I thought it was a burglar sneaking in into my apartment!” Donghyuck spoke in an angry tone, cheeks flaring red at the memory from last night. After jolting awake in the middle of the night to the sound of his mirror shattering, he couldn’t get himself to sleep after.

“The hell hyung, looks like your roommate ain’t gonna stop no matter how you said it'll be bored over time. It’s been six months. I admire you for lasting that long.”

“Well, I am _this_ close at losing my nerves, Jisung! I swear to God I wanna murder him or her or whatever!”

“Hyung, you can’t murder someone who’s already dead.”

“I know, and that’s why I am _so_ pissed!”

The first month Donghyuck experienced it (his roommate has an odd and unforgettable way of welcoming Donghyuck when he first moved in), he is so scared he literally slept the night over Jisung’s or at the university’s library. Of course, that is until he remembers he is paying some rent, no matter how cheap it is, and at that point, he’d wasting some money paying for a roof he doesn’t even use. So he said fuck it and tried to ignore his supernatural and obviously not-human roommate. Only the longer it continues, the more he realized all these haunting shit aren’t so scary anymore but actually a prominent stress, a waste of a good time that he’s supposed to be spending on his sleep, and a fucking burden on his part.

Just like this morning. For the nth time, he was scolded by Mr. Park for coming in late again in his class. All because he only managed an hour or a two’s sleep once his _lovely_ roommate decided he’s done for the night.

“God just thinking of it makes my blood boil!” Donghyuck stomped his feet, not caring about the strange looks he’s receiving from his fellow university students.

Jisung gave him a look of sympathy. “This would have been over months ago if you’d only take up my offer of summoning a soul eater.”

And here we go again. Donghyuck glares at the younger, the start of a whole ass speech prickling at the tip of his tongue. “Soul eater? Seriously, Jisung. I don’t even know what that shit is.”

For how many times that week, Jisung sighed like an old man about to scold his grandson. “I told you, soul eaters are-”

“Creatures eating souls? Huh. _Right._ ” Donghyuck walked pass Jisung, tired of all the supernatural shits the younger is trying to spew out of his mouth. He already had enough with his ghost of a roommate, he doesn’t need a crazed man for a friend.

“Hyung, you out of all people know very well supernaturals are real! You had a ghost in your apartment! You should know better!”

“Jisung, as much as I’d love to learn about your weird findings that add to the list of your supernatural creatures, my brain could only handle a ghost, and even still I feel like my head’s gonna pop up any time by now. So, no thanks.”

“Aish, you’re so stubborn! Why don’t you believe me? Look, just try it for once. Summon a soul eater. I have the ritual written in my notebook-”

“You mean your magic spells notebook composed of random spells you found on the internet?”

Jisung glares at the older. “ _This_ is a _real deal_ okay?”

“You said it all the damn time. Remember what happened to your hair when you tried this spell to make your hair pink? You did nothing but pour wax of a pink candle over your scalp! I can still easily find your burnt marks.”

The younger’s cheeks redden in embarrassment at the totally epic fail memory. “Okay, I admit that is _fake_. But it’s true this time! I found it in my great grandfather’s old journals! Look, I’ll send it to you okay? It won’t take a lot. You just need a candle. And a lot of concentration,” he smiles.

Donghyuck deadpans. “You know, I’m really concerned about you Jisung. You sure you don’t need an appointment with a Psychiatrist? I can talk to your mother if you want.”

“HYUNG!”

***

If you would tell Donghyuck that he’ll be trying to recreate Jisung’s said “summoning ritual” a week later, he’d probably laugh in your face and call you a lunatic. Only that a week later, on a full moon where Jisung said the ritual will be the most effective, here Donghyuck was. Forming a hexagon using red chalk in his apartment’s veranda where the full view of the moon is at its clearest. Apartment lights turned off and he is surrounded by red candles.

Donghyuck really isn’t gonna do it. Hell, he doesn’t even believe in this kind of shit. Ghosts are one thing, spells and rituals and soul eaters are another. He still couldn’t even get what a soul eater is. Is it a demon or something? Wait, what if instead of solving his problem he makes things worse by summoning Satan?

‘ _Okay, what the fuck, Donghyuck. Just a second ago you told yourself you don’t believe in this shit. Oh well._ _At this point, anything’s better than my roommate ghost.’_

You could say his roommate successfully managed to piss him big time. Donghyuck is failing his classes; first, sleeping in the middle of one, then he became the subject of scolding by his Professors, before absolutely losing all concentration in his lessons. Lee Donghyuck _cannot_ manage to fail. He’d have to do some precautionary measures before he completely goes down. Doesn’t matter if it involves crazy ritual shit.

“ _Belief._ _That’s the first thing you need to have_ _to make the ritual work.”_ He remembered Jisung saying to him when he sent him a shot of the full copy of the ritual. And for fuck’s sake, that’s one thing Donghyuck has not.

Outside the door of his room, he can hear Sarang producing whining sounds. Either he is cold, or he is seeing things, _creatures,_ Donghyuck couldn’t see.

One last breath and Donghyuck started the incantation.

The final step of the ritual says Donghyuck has to cut his wrists and let a drop of his blood pool at the center of the hexagon. Some kind of offering or shit like that according to Jisung. So Donghyuck bit on his lower lip hard as he sliced his left wrist, allowing the crimson liquid to puddle on his tan skin before he let a drop fell at the center of the red hexagon.

He then closed his eyes and mumble the final line of the incantation before blowing off the candles and staring at the full moon.

‘ _Now what?’_

Well, according to Jisung’s great grandfather’s journal he’d have to wait for 10 minutes to 30. Sometimes an hour. Jisung said these creatures are _very_ busy more than what they think. So Donghyuck waited, not erasing the hexagon nor wiping his blood as per the ritual’s command, but not without putting a bandage to his fresh cut.

Twenty minutes have passed and still none. Now it’s either Jisung duped him good, or he did the ritual wrong. Come to think of it, he’s not sure if some of the words he said were correct. Don’t judge him, he’s not good at memorizing.

Thirty minutes and still nothing. Donghyuck’s hope is waning.

Forty minutes. Fifty. One hour.

“Ugh for fuck’s sake! I’m done!” Donghyuck was about to get up when he heard a knock on his door. Slowly looking at the direction of his closed door, he gulped. It’s that time of the night where his roommate likes to knock and play with him.

Only this time it is more aggressive. The ghost never once rattled his door nor tried to break the metal knob by twisting it hard. Donghyuck swallowed thick and searched for his phone to open its light. Until he heard his own door creak and the familiar heavy footstep of his roommate walking in.

Donghyuck was not sure but this is _the first time_ this ghost is trying to go near him. Usually, it’s just the annoying sound but it never really bothers him. Well, not like _this_. What does it want from Donghyuck now? The tan boy ducks his head and snuggles at the corner of his bed, back facing the door. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Please, please, please.”

Just before he felt a cold slimy hands touched his shoulder, the candles that have long died down suddenly burned bright, lighting in longer flames that made Donghyuck’s eyes snapped open. He heard a disgusting shriek just behind him and he’s quick to look at the horrifying sight on his bed.

The ghost, a female with long black hair, black lips, and hollow eyes, is trying her best to protect herself from the light of the candles who appears to inflict her great pain. Her cries and howls caused Sarang to bark so loud from the living room. Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do but to watch as the latter was engulfed in black smoke, skin cracking into crumbs before she disappeared in a shrill cry of agony.

As soon as she does, the flames on the candles burned down. Leaving the room dark once more.

Donghyuck was just about to sigh in relief despite his confusion when he heard a deep and low snarl coming from the veranda.

“Foolish human! What do you think you’re doing, summoning my existence at this time of the night?!”

“W-W-W-Who are y-y-you?!” Donghyuck stuttered, pointing at the statue of a boy slightly smaller than him but looms an authority and a frown in his angelic face. His raven black hair illuminated by the moonlight.

The intruder smirked. “You summoned me and yet you’re asking who am I?” And just like that, Donghyuck nearly called the police when the boy laughed like a madman. That is before he sighed into the thin air, looking above as if he couldn’t believe the situation he’s in, and said, “This is so why I hate humans!”

“Excuse me?”

When the man enters the space in his room, Donghyuck automatically backs off, not minding even if he lands at the soft cushion of his bed. The boy who now looks more gorgeous up close is clearly displeased judging the thin line of his lips and the finger he pointed towards Donghyuck.

“Did you know what you just did?”

Donghyuck blinked. “Uh, I summoned this thing called a soul eater and watched my roommate eaten by black smoke?”

“Great. You don’t even seem like a believer.” The boy sighed in exasperation, massaging the bridge of his nose. Before he glared at Donghyuck again. “YOU! Do you know what time of the night it is?!”

“Err, 10:30?”

Donghyuck watched in terror as the male in front of him whined and pouted. “EXACTLY! Taeyong was just about to announce if I got the prima ballerina role for this year’s Underworld Fest of Death! And _you_ ruined it by calling me at the most important time of the night!”

To be honest, he isn’t sure he understands what this male is talking about. Nor is he sure he’s even listening as he found himself staring at the boy’s pink pouty lips and beautiful eyes. Doesn’t matter if they’re glaring to Donghyuck. He found himself trapped in its enchantment. “So-Sorry then?” he tried to speak awkwardly.

The male huffs, crossing his arms. They had a staring contest for a while, the boy still glaring while Donghyuck tries to avoid his eyes as best as he can. In the end, he offers a small smile, not sure what to say, and too afraid to anger the boy further.

Seems like the smile did the trick though because Donghyuck saw the boy’s stance faltering, he even looked away for a second and coughs awkwardly. He muttered something in a different language that Donghyuck cannot understand before he glares again at the still wide-eyed boy.

“The wench is gone for good. I already ate her and chewed every last fiber of her unpure soul. You’re alright now. No one’s gonna bother you anymore.” Though he looked around the room and sniffed the scent on the air. “Before I leave I’ll cover your house with my scent. Just to make sure no evil spirits or demons will wander around again. It isn’t a surprise she made this her territory. Every corner of this room reeks of her dark energy.”

“D-Does that mean it’s all okay now?” Donghyuck asked, hopeful.

The boy simply nods. “Yes. For now, you are. She’s gone. And so will I be.”

“Thank you err, whoever you are.”

“Renjun. My name’s Renjun, human.” Just as when Donghyuck thinks Renjun already forgave him, he squints his eyes again on Donghyuck and points his finger to the mortal. “If I gain weight because of this, I’ll come back for you and eat you instead. Understand?! Foolish mortal, ruining my diet! Just great!”

Renjun scoffs one last time. And just like that, he left Donghyuck in the darkness, disappearing in a cloud of thick black smoke and fading away pretty much like the female spirit from earlier.

“Whoa.” Donghyuck lets out the air he didn’t know he was holding the whole time.

Feeling his knees buckle, he didn’t have the strength to get up as the scenarios from earlier replayed in his mind. _‘Do those things really happen?’_ Oh God. Donghyuck is torn between speeding out of his apartment or ordering a pizza and eat it while talking to Jisung over the phone.

“Yeah, the latter sounds good. Yes.”

Nodding after quite some time of convincing himself, he stands up and searched for the switch. Turning his lights on, he almost jumped in another heart attack upon seeing the written words on his floor.

It is in red markings, just beside the hexagon and inside the circle of candles he formed.

‘ _Next time you summon a soul eater? Don’t.’_

***

“Okay, so let me just get this clear hyung. You successfully managed to summon a soul eater last night?”

“Yep.”

“And he ate your ghost roommate?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re sure he’s a soul eater?”

“Of course, I am!”

“Well, then why do you gush over him on the phone like he’s some sort of a potential crush rather than a supernatural element that he is?”

“What- no I don’t!”

“Right now, you’re just blushing. And need I remind you, you just spent half an hour of our vacant time talking about his beautiful dark orbs and how cute he looked when he was pouting like an angry baby.”

“Are you crazy?! I was just saying he doesn’t look like your typical monster but instead, he looks one of those really pretty guys with soft facial features that could put all the females in this university to shame because he’s just _that_ pretty and how is it pos-”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Shut up, Park Jisung!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. I'll be back with more I swear lol. 
> 
> \- sungchan


End file.
